This invention concerns a matrix type liquid crystal display device, in particular, a drive circuit for a matrix type color liquid crystal display in which switching transistors and color filters have been added to the respective display elements.
In matrix type liquid crystal display devices such as the one in this in this invention where a switching transistor has been added to each display element, crosstalk which is a problem with normal matrix type liquid crystal display devices is suppressed by the transistor switching mechanism which enables high contrast equivalent to that with static drive even when multiple-line multiplex drive is performed. By adding red, green and blue filters to each of the picture elements of the matrix type liquid crystal display and controlling the amount of light that passes through each filter with the liquid crystal, full color display is possible, and by combining all of the above functions, a liquid crystal display device with very favorable characteristics can be obtained.
When liquid crystal color display devices are driven with the conventional drive circuit, a special switching circuit is provided corresponding to the color arrangement of the color filters in order to switchover colors, which led to a gap between sampling timing and color switching timing. These timing gaps and adjacent display color picture elements mix together which resulted in decreased color definition of the display.